Henry, You Brat!
by Lady Stranger
Summary: Pre-curse breaking. Henry keeps interfering at the worst moments possible. SQ-Rated T for cursing. (LNDT series, ch2.)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

Henry, You Brat!

One-shot

It's in the afternoon, and Emma finds herself pacing around her apartment. Regina had agreed to let her and Henry spend some time together, and for their son's first baseball game, Emma wants him to win so Regina would be proud of her. Proud of Henry, she means. Why would she want Regina to be proud of her?

After a few beats of obnoxious fidgeting, Emma decides she will just walk into Henry's classroom, and take him out for practice.

It takes 5 minutes for her to reach Henry's school.

"Psst! psst!" Emma hisses to obtain Mary Margaret's attention from the other side of the classroom.

"Emma?" The brunette mutters, quirking her brows and walking over to her roommate. "What's wrong?" she asks as she leaves the room, and closes the door behind her.

"I need a favor," Emma says, "I have to talk to Henry before his baseball practice today. You think you can let him go early?" The blonde pouts with the most adorable face she could muster, and goes through her mind of all the ways this could end up embarrassing her.

"Emma..." The school teacher shakes her head slowly, "you know Regina would kill me if she found out I did that."

"Yeah, but who's gonna tell her?"

"Anyone," Mary responds, "everyone. She's got eyes everywhere, Em."

"Yeah, but even so, this is an emergency." Emma pleads, "please, I really need to talk to him."

Recognizing the desperation in the blonde's voice, "don't tell me something bad happened? Did Regina do something? Or do you perhaps need money?"

Shaking her head, Emma sighs, "no to everything, but I really need to talk to Henry. That's all."

Finally the school teacher relents after what seems like a…well, she just took a long time to relent. "Fine," she says with a pout of her own; one that very much resembles Emma's, "just promise me you'll keep me out of it."

"Promise," Emma nods quickly as if she were any slower, the brunette would change her mind.

Mary Margaret opens the door, and beckons for Henry to come closer. When he walks outside, Emma nods at Mary, and the brunette nods back as she shuts the door, leaving mother and son some privacy.

"Henry, we need to talk, buddy," She motions for him to come closer, and drapes her arm around his body as they walk arm-in-arm outside the school.

Henry doesn't know what's happening, but from the looks of it, he's just happy that he's spending more time with Emma.

"Okay," he says, going along with his mother's antics.

Emma drives them over to Granny's diner. Once inside, she orders hot chocolate for the both of them, and watches as Henry's eyes glow with happiness. If she wants him to do his best, hot chocolate as incentive is the way to go.

He smiles a toothy smile, "is this about practice?"

Emma nods.

"Figures," Henry says nonchalantly, "you're scared that I might lose, aren't you? Scared of what mom might think, but you don't want to push me because if you did, then I might feel too pressured."

"That's surprisingly accurate," Emma gasps, narrowing her eyes at her son, "you're kind of a genius, aren't you?"

"I kinda am," he says.

"Also kind of a show-off," his mother adds with a warm smile.

Henry shrugs, "don't worry, I will do my best not to lose."

Emma sighs, "it's true that I want you to win, but I think I want you to have fun even more."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you're definitely a show-off and a brat," she laughs then, and finishes the last of her hot chocolate.

After a few moments pass, Henry glances at his watch, "I think mom will call any minute now. She has eyes everywhere, and people will definitely tell her if they saw me outside on a school day." He tells his blonde mother, worry settling upon his shoulders.

And true to the kid's words, Emma's phone vibrates in her pocket almost immediately after Henry finishes his sentence. She picks it up, and realizes it's indeed Regina.

Shit, Emma curses at her phone, "how did she know?"

"Eyes everywhere, Emma. Eyes everywhere," Henry supplies an answer.

"What do I tell her?" Emma panics. "I don't want to die," she whispers at her screen, and swallows the lump that forms in her throat. She looks at Henry, looking for some sort of solution, but finding none, she glares at him.

_Damn, useless, brat!_

"Regina? How can I help you?" Emma tries her best to sound oblivious, but it's not working.

"Where are you?"

"Granny's diner, why?"

"Is Henry with you?"

"He is, I needed to give him some pointers before we head to practice," Emma immediately adds, her voice low but firm and determined. She wants to be sure of herself and her actions if she wants Regina to believe she knows what she's doing.

"And why didn't you tell me this piece of information, miss Swan?"

"But you said I could teach him baseball, and that's what I'm doing. I just don't want him to beat the other team, you know?" Emma lies through her teeth. She honestly doesn't know how on earth she's able to hold up a front of indifference, but she's glad that she can manage not to sound like a little bitch when it comes to Regina and obeying her orders. She smirks then, feeling a bit proud, although still ashamed for lying in front of her kid.

"I also want him to beat Jason. That brat definitely has some mommy issues. He kept bothering Henry for having two mothers."

"I see, but who the hell is Jason?"

"Right. Sorry. I meant Jackson. I don't want Jackson to beat Henry in baseball, or in anything for that matter, Regina."

"It's alright, dear. Just remember his name already. It really isn't that hard. Say after me, Jason. Jason. Jason." The brunette repeats, completely oblivious.

Emma bursts out into laughter, and only then Regina realizes her mistake. "Regina-"

"-Not one word, miss Swan." Embarrassment is evident through Regina's crimson cheeks.

_Great, Regina._

Emma just keeps laughing, but tries her best to contain it into controlled, silent giggles, "I didn't say anything."

"I swear, miss Swan. Not one word!" The older woman finds herself smiling despite being angry with the blonde.

"But I'm not saying anything!" Emma argues.

Regina sighs then, "when's the practice?"

That seems to have worked like magic. Emma shimmers down, "why? Do you want to come with us?" If her voice says that she's surprised, the brunette notices but nots Emma is actually startled in a good way.

During the past two weeks, Henry and the blonde had been spending a lot of time together, and it had been lovely, but Emma couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. She wanted more of the brunette; she needed to see more of her, after all they are 'friends' aren't they?

"I'd like to see Henry play. He never put any effort into any sport I've suggested in the past, and to see him play..." She trails off, remembering her son's earlier years.

"Is something you've been looking forward to. Yeah...I know what you mean, Regina. Practice starts at 2, come with an empty stomach," she smiles as she speaks, and it does not go unnoticed.

"Till then," Regina smiles in return, and it also does not go unnoticed.

Emma hangs up the phone, and glances over to where Henry had been sitting, but notices that he was gone. With a sigh, she puts on her coat, and laves the diner. Henry's sitting on the bench outside, looking like he'd just been slapped. She starts towards him, but stops short as she sees Grace approach him. Emma takes a few steps back, and watches as the two interact.

The young girl sits next to Henry, and fiddles with the hemline of her dress. She looks like she's about to die of embarrassment. Her cheeks are rosy, and her nose as well. Henry tries his best to avert his eyes, but he only manages to do that a few seconds at a time.

"Henry," Grace calls out to get his attention, "I'm sorry..."

"What do you want, Grace?" He sighs then, "I think you made yourself more than clear, just leave me alone..." Henry gives her a quick glance before looking away shyly.

"I'm sorry...I was just taken by surprise." She hugs her body, and blushes even more, if that's even possible. "But..." she trails off, "I think that I liked it."

"You did?" Henry finally locks eyes with Grace, "but then why did you slap me?"

"Why did you push me?"

"Why did you call me an idiot?"

"Why did you then runaway after you did all that?" Henry finishes his curious questioning, his pout beginning to show.

Grace blinks a few times, and answers Henry's questions with her own, "why did I come back?"

"Why did I apologize?"

"Why did I say that I liked it?"

"Why did I do it again?"

Henry frowns, "do what again?" He holds his hands up defensively, afraid the young girl would push him, or slap him again. Instead he freezes in place as he feels Grace lean closer, "this..." she whispers, before pressing her lips against his, lingering for a second, and then moving away quickly.

_Shit!_

_What the hell just happened?_

Emma mentally curses, trying to make sense of what she just saw. Her ten year old boy just got kissed by a girl. Not only that, but she was a pretty girl. She couldn't decide if she's more proud, or simply shocked. That was her little boy, and someone else's little girl.

Eventually, Emma thinks about what Regina would do, and comes to the conclusion that the brunette would most definitely say something to the kids right about now because she wouldn't want them to be having unprotected-

_Hell no, Henry!_

_Just, no!_

_I will not be a grandma by the time I turn 30._

_Geez! He's only ten, Emma._

_But a peck would turn into a couple of pecks, and then they're having a baby, and that can't be good..._

Decided, she walks over to her son, "Henry..." she begins, "we need to talk..."

Henry's whole face turns red, and Grace just stands up abruptly, and says her goodbye in a form of incoherent mutters, disappearing from view. Henry is left with his very confused mother.

"What was that?" Emma scratches the back of her head, "you're too young, Henry...you can't-"

"-Please just don't. Don't say a word." Henry pleads.

_What the hell?_

_Like mother like son..._

"I won't say anything, if you promise me not to do that again." Emma tries to be stern, but she knows she's failing at it.

"I promise. But you have to promise me that you won't tell mom," Henry looks at her, and pouts with his most adorable face he could muster.

"Yeahhhh, I can't do that. Your mom is scary, and she'd kill me if I didn't tell her."

"No, you have to promise me!" He stands up then, and clings to her arms. Suddenly Emma remembers that Henry is her little boy; the one she'd given birth to more than 11 years ago.

"Promise me, Emma."

She looks at him, sucking her bottom lip, "Fine..." She murmurs.

"Say it, Emma."

"I promise I won't say anything."

Henry sighs, and hugs his birth mom. "Thank you, Emma." He smiles up at her, completely placing his trust in his Emma.

"Yeah, you can thank me after practice." She grins at him.

"Why after practice?"

"Because your mom will be joining us." She smirks, and chuckles as she sees fear creep up her son's face.

* * *

"Regina, over here." Emma waves at the mayor from the bench near the field, "Henry just went to put on his gear."

"Gear?" Regina cocks her head, and questions, "you got him gear?"

Emma stares at the brunette, wondering if the older woman is angry or not. "Umm, yeah?" She arches her brows, "should I not have?"

"I mean I'm sorry if I offended you, or went behind your back," Emma adds.

Regina remains silent.

"It really wasn't in my intention," Emma explains.

A beat or two later, Regina shrugs, taking a seat next to the blonde on her left side, "no, you did good. His old one still has the tag on it, he was never a fan of baseball."

_Or me._

She sighs, "let me pay for it." She grabs her purse, already a hand sneaking inside.

Emma reaches for the mayor's hand, and squeezes gently, "I'm not gonna take your money, Regina."

The brunette places her purse back on the bench. She then glances at the hand cupping hers, and then at Emma's face, adapting a worried expression as she does so. She isn't sure what the younger woman's intentions are, she just knows that kindness, too, comes with a price.

Before she could stop the words, "are you trying to win him over? Trying to make him love you more than he already does? Because-"

Emma snatches her hand away, and shakes her head, "-no, Regina."

"-I can assure you, miss Swan. You don't have to try too hard, he already loves you. Everyone does." She swallows then, and looks away.

_You make it hard not to love you._

"Regina, that's not why I did it," Emma's voice's hoarse, and she coughs at the sudden volume change.

The older woman instantly reaches for Emma's back, and rubs it in a soothing manner with her right palm, "don't get so worked up, I'm only stating facts." She sighs, "I just don't want you to take my son away."

_I don't know if I can handle being tossed away again._

"No!" Emma coughs again, and as a result, Regina's hand presses harder. "No," Emma tries again, "that's not what I'm trying to do..." She trails, looking away from the brunette. "I just..." She shrugs as she searches for the right word.

"It makes me feel..."

"I just…"

"I've been away his whole life, and I couldn't give him anything," she starts, "and I didn't expect him to want anything after what I've done, but..." She finally notices Regina's hand, gently rubbing her back, "but he did. He does. And I don't want to feel like an asshole."

She lets out a giggle, "language, dear?" She mocks Regina.

The brunette lets out a small laugh, and takes away her hand that had been absentmindedly rubbing Emma's back, "glad to know you listen." She smiles then, "are you okay now?" She asks in a low voice.

Emma nods, "and of course I do. I listen to you all the time. I could listen to you all day long," she shrugs off her words, giving them no importance whatsoever.

Regina blushes at the admission, but Emma doesn't notice. Or pretends not to. "You were saying?" She steers the conversation back to what the blonde was trying to convey.

Emma looks away, "yeah..." She nods once, trying to think of what to say next, "it's just buying him gear, or just ice cream...makes me feel..." She trails, shaking her head, not wanting to admit her next words. Not wanting to voice her real intentions.

Sensing Emma's inner conflict, Regina sighs knowingly, "less guilty?" She supplies.

Emma just nods, and smiles sadly at the brunette, "I did abandon him. He may not fully understand this now, but when he gets older, he will." Emma looks away then, seeing Henry sprinting their way, "and you did pick him up, Regina. After I threw him away, you adopted him, gave him a home, family, stability, someone to count on, fed him, bought him clothes and overly expensive electronics." She chuckles then.

Looking back at Regina, "love," she adds "You gave him love, and when he stepped on it, you kept on giving." Emma smiles genuinely, "you gave him..." She trails off as she sees Regina blink away a few tears, her greens locking with browns, "everything." She says in a whisper.

"Look at me! I'm almost jealous of my own son," Emma finishes with a small laugh.

After a long stare, the older woman gets up, giving Emma a view of her back. She inhales, then exhales, calming her nerves down. She isn't one to get emotional, but the blonde just voiced everything that she'd been thinking about. As true as this conversation was, it also hurt like hell, and Regina had been to hell twice, and then back.

"If only he could see it that way," she whispers, more to herself than to Emma, but nevertheless, Emma does hear her.

And maybe Regina did want her to hear.

Henry reaches his two moms, his lips painting a toothy smile, "mom!" He waves his hand, "you came."

"I did."

_I did, but don't act like you care._

"Check this out, Emma got it for me," Henry hands her his bat, and baseball. "She says once I become famous, I get to sign it and sell it for a lot of money."

"Is that so?" The brunette smirks, "and for how much are you planning on selling it, miss Swan?" She faces the blonde then.

"Ahaha, I wasn't planning on selling it. It's Henry's," She shrugs shyly, feeling slightly embarrassed with her over-sharing son.

Regina smiles broadly at the blonde, "look at you blushing."

"Shut up," Emma shoves Regina playfully.

She turns to Henry then, "now go get in place." She gives him an eye that says I'm-not-telling-you-shit again, you little brat!

He pouts, and storms to stand in place. Emma is gonna teach him how to tell which throws are fastball, curveball, or out of range. It's the only thing she can remember from watching t.v. She isn't even sure she's able to throw a ball, but if it means spending some legal time with the kid, then she'd learn.

"Alright, you ready?" She asks, standing in place and adapting a pitcher's stance.

The brunette sits back down on the bench, and puts on her sunglasses. This way it would be easier to stare, and not get caught doing just that.

"Uh-huh," Henry confirms. "Throw the ball, Emma."

"Here it comes," she nods, "here it comes, Henry." She swings her arm, but doesn't throw the ball.

Full heartedly, Henry swings his bat, and the bat slips from his hands and flies away in the opposite direction, colliding with the ground with a loud, clunk sound. He stares at it dumbfounded for a full minute, before a small gasp escapes his lips.

As soon as she sees Henry swinging his bat, Emma takes the opportunity, and throws a fastball. At least that's what she was going for, because instead, the ball flies half the distance between her and Henry, hits the ground, bounces twice before it comes to a complete stop. She stares at it dumbfounded, much like her son had been moments ago, and scratches at the back of her head.

Both mother and son turn to face Regina, and watch as she desperately tries muffling her laughs. "Don't," Emma warns.

Regina holds a palm to her lips, and shakes her head. "I didn't say anything.." she manages to let out after a few inhales and exhales.

"Don't..." Emma warns again, walking back to the brunette, "don't you dare.." She points a finger at the older woman.

Regina looks up at the blonde who's standing right before her, and smiles before bursting into laughter. Regina could not hold it in any longer, "you've been teaching him that all those practices?" She takes off her sunglasses, and continues her fit of laughter.

"Shut it!" Emma shrieks, grabbing the older woman's forearms, and shaking her slightly. "Stop in the name of our friendship," she says through her own chuckles, "I don't know how to play baseball, woman."

Regina keeps laughing, her voice completely abandoning her. She pats her chest to try and get it back, but to no avail. Her face is reddened with all the laughter when she speaks again, "no, you don't have to tell me," she managed to get out, "I think I noticed."

Regina gasps for air.

The scene that just happened in front of her is too funny for words. Both Emma and Henry are too just damn adorable. The many ways a mother and son could be compared to one another, this one is by far the most accurate. They could not play baseball to save their lives.

"Mom, cut it out." Henry pouts from where he stands, "we weren't that bad." He grabs his bat, and starts swinging it to warm up his arms like the blonde once showed him.

Regina manages to hold back her laughter, only she's still giggling like someone who knows all the secrets of the universe. She can't help it. She has never in her life laughed the way she did today, so she doesn't know how to stop. Might as well enjoy it, she thinks.

"I'm outta here," Emma pouts, "I don't think I've been this embarrassed my entire life..." she mutters from under her breath.

"Wait," Regina grabs Emma's forearm, "I'm sorry." She twists her arm, bringing the younger woman closer. "I'll stop," she tells her, smiling now.

Emma looks down at Regina, and debates her next move. She narrows her eyes then, "you won't make fun?"

_Adorable!_

"I won't," Regina states, her hands squeezing the blonde's arm. "I won't make fun of you," she whispers, looking up at the blonde from under her lashes. Seeing the pout on Emma's face, Regina continues to stare in wonder, not helping the smile that forms on her lips.

_Just adorable!_

Emma stares back at Regina, and wonders how on earth this beautiful soul could be anything evil. Her smile is beautiful, her face is beautiful, her presence is beautiful, everything is just plain beautiful when it comes to the brunette.

She gazes at the Mayor, her hands absentmindedly shooting up, and wrapping around the older woman body. "Never again." She whispers as she embraces Regina in a tight hug.

Regina glances down at the ground for a moment before sighing, and accepting the hug. She wraps her own arms around the blonde's waist, and buries her face against her shoulder. "Never again," She promises.

"Damn straight," Emma adds.

"Mm," Regina hums as she slightly rubs her face against the younger woman.

Emma tightens her embrace then, "your behavior was unacceptable, madam Mayor."

"Mmm," Regina hummed in approval. "It was," she adds.

"Laughing at your son, and at me." One of Emma's hands trails down, and she pinches at Regina's side.

Regina chuckles, "but you have to admit it was funny."

"It wasn't," Emma states, and pinches Regina again. She glances at Henry, and sees him busy batting away.

"Yes, it was," Regina whispers, and swats away Emma's hand that had been pinching her.

"No, Regina. It wasn't." She doesn't even remember what they were arguing about, all she knows is that if they stopped arguing, then the hug would come to an end, and it's just too damn comfortable to part just yet. This is what a hug between friends must feel like, she thinks.

"You were the only one laughing," she teases.

Regina pinches Emma's side, "unacceptable behavior, Miss Swan." She repeats the blonde's earlier words, "you should be punished." She nuzzles her face against the younger woman once more, relishing in the warmth she finds there.

"You should be punished," Emma threatens in a low husky whisper, "unforgivable, madam Mayor." She nuzzles her nose against Regina's shoulder, "unforgive.." She trails as she digs her teeth against the older woman's neck.

Regina gasps then, bitting on her lower lip, as her hand shots up, bringing the blonde closer. Then punish me, she thinks.

_Punish me as much as you want._

"Emma!? Is mom okay?" Henry sees his moms hugging, and walks closer to the pair, "is she feeling sick?"

_Henry, you brat!_

Emma pulls back quickly, her eyes widening. "Umm.." She stares at Regina, who is in a shade of red. "Yeah...she just has a slight fever, Kid."

The older woman nods, "I think I just need something to eat." She manages to let out. Regina noticing her hands still on Emma's waist, pulls them back, and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "I should go, I have work."

Henry reaches for his mom's hand, "but just now Emma held you up because you couldn't walk right?" He narrows his eyes, "you're just acting tough again, aren't you?"

"Henry, walk your mom to the bench, and I'll bring the food basket out from the car." She nods at her son, and then channels a glance at Regina before sprinting to her car.

_Well, this is interesting._

* * *

Henry is a little bit too eager to learn baseball this afternoon. He has an ulterior motive though; there's a girl he wants to impress and he needs to get better to do so.

Grace, is her name. She had kissed him earlier today, and he is almost sure she is his girlfriend now. Maybe girlfriend is such a strong word, they are only 11 years after all, but she is something to him.

He doesn't really trust Emma to make him better at baseball. She throws the ball like a girl, and swings the bat like she's blind. She's not good at this, but she did try her best to look up useful tips online, so at least there's that. Except he really needed to get better, so when Emma stormed off after his mom started laughing, he'd quietly picked up his bat and started practicing. He payed no attention to his moms, and he certainly did not notice them hugging like love birds on their honeymoon. He did notice his mom looking quite reddish, while in the arms of his other mom, and that had grabbed his attention.

Emma goes to grab the food basket from her bug. She has originally packed food for just the both of them; she and Henry. But when Regina wanted to tag along, she swung by Granny's Diner, ordered chicken salad, and 2 orders of apple pie. Then she swung by the super market, bought whip cream, and fresh strawberries.

On her way to her car, all she could think about is the way she felt when she hugged the older woman, which was filled with uncategorized affection. She notes how the brunette couldn't be possibly faking the sincerity in her hug, Regina did hug her, and it was a genuine hug. She comes to the conclusion, and smiles to herself. I finally have a female best friend, she thinks.

She reaches her car, unlocking the door, opening it, grabbing the red basket, unlocking the door, and then heads back to where Regina and Henry are waiting.

Regina waits patiently for Emma to go grab the food basket, and is thankful for the interruption she has received from her son. Any second longer, and the moan she had been compressing, was threatening to slip away. Amazing how she had planned to tag along to discover the real reason Emma had taken Henry out of school so early, but somehow ended up in Emma's arms.

Henry mumbles something about practicing some more, and sprints off into the field after he had made sure his mom is feeling better. It's good that he's passionate about something, Regina thinks. Maybe one day she could introduce him to horses, and teach him to jump, or race other riders. Or maybe she could get him to learn how to camp successfully. That could be fun, and maybe they'd invite Emma along.

_Emma Swan, my friend._

_My first friend._

_My best friend._

_My only friend._

She blushes thinking about the blonde, and is shocked to realize that she no longer thinks of the blonde as her nemesis's daughter, or as the woman who wants to steal away her son. Emma is someone entirely different now, she's a valuable presence in her life.

Regina smiles at the idea, but her train of thoughts is interrupted by her beeping phone. She fishes it out of her purse, and glances at the caller ID. It's Sydney, so she decides to ignore it. Regina's having so much fun, she's not about to let a stupid genie ruin the fun.

After the beeping stops, a beat, and then it starts again. She looks at her phone, and debates what to do next. She looks over at Henry, and sees him batting away. She smiles at herself, and decides, "Sydney."

"Mayor?" Sydney sounds surprised.

"Yes," she says tiredly, "what is it? Speak." Regina's losing her patience.

"Well, mayor. You sent me all those papers a couple of hours ago, are you sure about them?"

She falls silent for a minute trying to recall the earlier events, prior to her departure from city hall. She had signed some papers, but she was rushing to get to the baseball field, and she was a bit shaken from hearing the town clock. So she didn't read them, and instead she signed her name, and sent them Sydney's way.

"Regina?" Emma calls, ending the brunette's trance.

Regina holds a finger up, signaling that she'll just be a minute. "Yes, I am sure about those papers."

"Uh...okay, I'll get right to it."

With that, Regina ends the call, and looks up at a smiling Emma. "What's wrong?" She asks.

Emma smiles even more, "nothing."

"No, something." The mayor narrows her eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm just smiling, Regina. Why is there anything wrong?" Emma shakes her head, and sits next to the brunette, leaving the basket on the ground, and looking straight ahead to where Henry kept swinging his bat.

Regina keeps her eyes on the blonde, still thinking of a reason why the younger woman is acting like she was hiding something.

"You're staring." Emma says through giggles.

"I'm not staring, I'm thinking."

"You're thinking, while staring." Emma corrects, "what are you thinking about?"

"You." Regina answers, not waiting a beat.

Emma's head snaps to Regina, "me?" she questions, as she pushes her fists inside her pockets. "Good things I hope." Emma whispers, her voice husky, and her head tilting closer to the brunette.

Regina keeps her gaze with the blonde, debating why Emma's on her mind. She just is, and no matter how much she tries to push her away, she keeps on appearing in her head.

There are a number of things that make her think about the blonde, Henry, cinnamon, the color yellow, swans, boots, leather, granny's diner, Ruby, August, the clock tower, her laptop, and now baseball, and dirt, and grass, and her office, blondes, hazel eyes, pale skin, soft hands, soft lips, soft-

_Jesus Christ!_

_About every fucking thing makes me think of her._

"Regina?" Emma's worried face comes into view. She places her right palm on the older woman's forehead, "are you okay?"

Regina blinks, "yes," she says, and smiles up at Emma.

Emma takes away her hand then, and smirks, "what's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing," Regina answers.

"Not nothing, something." Emma grins as she throws Regina's earlier words back at her, "you're smiling, there must be something wron-"

Regina reaches for Emma's arm, and pinches her.

"-Ouch!" Emma exclaims, but chuckles despite the pain.

"Henry!" Regina calls, "don't hurt yourself." She warns. "Come on lets eat before you practice some more."

Henry ignores her.

"Henry!" Emma yells. "You heard your mom, don't act like you didn't," she scolds, "now get over here, and lets eat."

Henry finally looks over at his mom and Emma, and rolls his eyes.

_Damn brat! He's not even a teenager yet._

Emma locks eyes with her son, and purses her lips together. She holds her hands up, cupping an imaginary face, and kissing it.

"Emma!" Henry yells, which makes Regina suspiciously glance at the blonde. Immediately, Emma's face goes back to normal, and her hands fall to her sides.

Henry relents after Emma's serious threat, and sprints back to the couple.

To the couple of 'friends.'

"Fine, just make it quick. I need to practice." Henry tells them.

* * *

They had lain a rug on the ground near the bench, and placed the basket there, unloading the food and drinks. Regina still sat on the bench. Emma on the ground with her back to the bench, and her shoulder touching Regina's knee and leg. Henry sat across Emma, and was devouring his turkey sandwich like a hyena would its prey.

"Did you just notice you were hungry?" Emma asks.

"Yeah!" Henry answers.

Regina is picking at her chicken salad that Emma had handed her, and is blushing slightly. "Here you go," she bent over, gently pushing the salad Emma's way.

Emma places the turkey sandwich, that she had been biting, on the plastic plate, grabs the plastic salad bowl from Regina, and knits her brows. "You're not hungry?"

Regina shakes her head, and smiled slightly, "I am." She leans forward, and Emma freezes in place. The brunette's a hair away from her, and damn it if she didn't smell so good.

After a beat or two, Regina leans back up, and smirks at the blonde. "Miss Swan?" She asks, when the blonde keeps on staring.

"Yes?" She answers as she absentmindedly starts digging in the salad bowl, and munching on a fork of lettuce and seasoned chicken.

"Nothing," Regina answers with a devilish grin, and takes a bite from Emma's turkey sandwich.

Emma's eyes widen, "wait, what just happened?" She glances at the plastic plate, seeing no sandwich, she glances back at Regina.

_Oooooh..._

Henry laughs then, "Emma, mom just stole your sandwich."

Emma turns back to face her son, and tuts, "yeah, she distracted me with her perfect smile."

Regina blushes at the compliment.

Henry finishes the rest of his sandwich, and with that, he sprints off back into the field.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he's doing all this for a girl," Regina tells Emma.

"Huh?" Emma instantly feels under a spotlight, "he's not doing this for a girl." She's being defensive, and she knows it'll just spark more questions, but she can't help it, "he just wants to beat Jason."

Regina narrows her eyes, something's not right. Emma's acting weird, "but he never really felt this strongly about baseball before, and it doesn't look like he picked it up because of you, miss Swan."

She gets up then, and sits down next to Emma on the rug, her legs elegantly bending underneath her, and thankfully, she's wearing pants. "Plus Jason is not all that good at sports. He's even worse than Henry." She finishes, glancing at the blonde sitting an inch away from her, her eyes still narrowed.

Emma swallows the excess saliva that had magically formed inside her mouth in an instant, and cocks her head so it would be facing Regina's.

"Regina?" Her voice's coated with honey, and dipped in chocolate sauce. "Regina, dear?"

Regina's brows shoot up, "yes, miss Swan?" She says, glancing at Henry before settling her eyes on Emma's.

The blonde notices the brunette's ministrations, and blushes at the conclusion. She grins as she leans just a tiny bit closer. She closes her eyes, opening them after a beat, "who the hell is Jason?" She whispers.

Regina freezes in place for a minute, hazily processing the younger woman's words, before she finally comes to. She playfully slaps Emma on her cheek, and shakes her head. "Punishment." She states, before she angrily bites down on Emma's sandwich.

The younger woman laughs at the older woman's reaction, and goes back to eating Regina's chicken salad. "You're too tense, miss Mills." Emma teases, "live a little."

Regina opens her mouth to say something, but Emma's phone rings breaking the playful atmosphere they had been entranced by. She asks Regina if she could get it, and the brunette nods once in approval.

"Hey." Emma answers the call, "what's up?"

Regina stares at Emma, watching the blonde as she spoke. She doesn't know whom she's speaking with, and she doesn't hear the other person's voice, so she pays careful attention to what the younger woman is saying to guess the callers identity. But after a few minutes, Regina felt bored and just walked away.

Emma glances at the brunette, and sees that she's not next to her. She starts to panic, glancing around to notice the brunette storming to the direction were her car is. She looks at her phone, hits the end call, and sprints off after her.

"Regina!" She calls, "wait!"

The mayor just keeps on walking.

"Regina!"

"Regina, wait!"

She wonders when on earth is it that she had started treating the younger woman so gently. She finds out that no matter how hard she wanted to be rude to the woman, to be suspicious of her, to try and drive her away from town again, she couldn't.

As of today, Regina's rendered unable to be anything but nice to the woman. It's mentally, and physically impossible to treat her with anything else but respect.

_When had it all changed!?_

_Damn it!_

_Curse my heart!_

_How can it betray me so easily?_

"Regina..." Emma reaches the brunette, and places a hand on her shoulder.

The mayor turns around, and Emma sees the tears rolling down her face. "Regina?" Emma's brows shoot up, "what's wrong?" she asks as she reaches to wipe away the older woman's tears with her thumb.

"Talk to me. Is it something that I did?"

Regina's voice catches in her throat, and she shakes her head in the negative. She closes her eyes then, and the tears quietly fall again.

_It's not you, it's me. _

_I don't deserve to be jealous, and I don't deserve your friendship._

Emma inches closer, and holds Regina's face between her hands as she reaches up, and places a lingering kiss on the brunette's forehead.

The mayor shudders at the contact, but makes no move to step away. Instead, her hands shoot up, and she cups Emma's hands with her own. They stay that way, and Emma gives Regina two other lingering kisses on her forehead, each one wetter than the previous.

Regina's hands drop down, and they nestle on Emma's waist, slowly bringing the younger woman closer.

Emma moves closer, cocks her head to the side, and kisses Regina's tears away. She starts with the left cheek, then when she was done, she moved to the right one.

She moves back, and locks her hazels with browns, finally realizing what had been pretty obvious for weeks now.

_I think I liked you, Regina._

Emma leans down, and softly places a chaste kiss to the tip of Regina's nose, and that earns her a giggle from the brunette, so she did it again.

Regina reaches up, and kisses the corner of Emma's mouth, lingering there. When Emma freezes in place, Regina does it again, and again. With each kiss, more force and passion come with it.

Emma pushes Regina away, but only to wrap her arms around her, and hugging her as close as their bodies could be without simply melting into one another. Regina hugs back instantly, and buries her face against Emma's neck. The blonde mirrors the same action.

"This feels so good.." Emma whispers, and only receives a low groan from the other woman in response.

"Ouch!" Henry yells from where he stands, his voice are gunshots to both of his mother's ears. They immediately turn to face him, and saw Henry on the ground, clutching at his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: 2nd and final part will be uploaded tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Once Upon A Time. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

Henry, You Brat!

One shot

2

"How is he, Dr. Whale?" Emma frantically asks, ignoring the voice in her head telling her not to panic in front of Regina, and to not step over a boundary the brunette finds sacred. But against her better judgement, she is worried, and that's her damn son she had carried to the car, practically shoved Regina into the backseat with Henry, and had driven the Benz to the hospital.

He is her son, and no matter the lengths the mayor takes to degrade the importance of her role as his mother, Emma is still Henry's mom, too.

"Where did you take him?" she asks.

"The emergency room, it's a bit busy so we can't let you see him at the moment." He gives her a sad nod, and moves to leave.

"Why? What's wrong?" Emma spits, angry that she can't see her son.

"Well, he dislocated his shoulder, but other than that he's just fine, Emma. His arm will be sore for the next 2 weeks, and he won't be able to participate in activities, such as baseball, of course, but he'll perfectly heal into healthiness afterwards." The blonde doctor reassures her.

"That's good," she beams.

"Regina, he's gonna be alright," she turns to faces the unusually quiet mayor, and instantly raises her brows, "Regina?" she calls again.

The brunette, against her better judgement, as well, allows the blonde to take the lead in interrogating the pathetic excuse of a doctor. She keeps quiet, ignoring the voice in her head telling her not to let the blonde in any further than she already had. Which by Regina's standards, is more than she had allowed anyone her entire life.

She will only break your heart, Regina. She will render you hopeless, and leave you like everyone else did. She will give you kindness, and drive away the loneliness from your bitter life, but she'll do that only to rub it in your face when you become a slave to her mere presence.

She'll laugh at you, and she'll pity you. Regardless of how much you've taken a liking to her, she is, after all, Snow White's daughter, Regina. Just like her mother, she will ruin your life like a tornado, robbing you of everything you own, everything you care about, everything you cherish.

She had thought about it on the way to the hospital, Regina had. She had thought about the reasons behind Emma's sudden change in demeanor, as to why the blonde was treating her so nicely as of late, when she'd shown nothing but loathing towards the younger woman.

Ultimately, she gained a headache, and still didn't understand the whys and the reasons. However, after that final, "I give up," she very much noticed that she didn't really care about the whys, what she cared about was one thing.

_For how long will she continue to be nice until she finally unravels the real me?_

Regina sighs then, "yes?" She answers after a couple of silent moments, in which Emma chooses to stand by and leaves the brunette be.

"Are you alright?" Emma asks in a worried tone as she leans closer to the mayor.

"Yes, I am. I'm just worried about Henry," she replies, not a touch of venom in her voice. On the contrary, her voice is calm, warm, and incredibly soothing to the point where Emma wants to grab a blanket and sleep where she stands. She looks up at the younger woman, "are you?" She asks, batting her eyelashes.

Emma nods once in response, "I'm just glad he'll be fine."

To that, Regina nods as well. Happy that it isn't anything too major, but still worried sick for her baby boy. "I can't even be mad at him, we were a bit occupied ourselves," she says before she could process the words in her brain, and come to the conclusion that what she just said was rather bold, and quite embarrassing to say the least.

_Good going, Regina. _

Emma's eyes widen, and she turns around and away from Regina, pretending to look for something. Anything. "Uh, yeah..." Sheepish answer, and an even more sheepish shrug.

She scratches her head with her slim fingers as she thinks of a way out. Finding none, she starts again, "I think there's a vending machine over there, would you like something?" She asks with her back still to Regina.

The older woman watches as Emma fidgets in her place, and finds her to be just utterly adorable. How on earth is the blonde able to render her nice, Regina will never know. If this had happened just weeks ago, she'd probably reply with a snarly remark that will surely put the blonde in stress, and at the time, that was something she yearned for, but right now, she rather enjoys being around the blonde and enjoys being nice to her. _Enjoys_ it.

"Nothing for me, thank you, dear." She smiles to herself.

Emma turns around, instantly abandoning her shyness, "are you sure? They got these yummy mint chocolate wrappers that will just send you to heaven and then back again." She smiles genuinely, "I think you'll love it."

Regina tries, but can't contain her smile.

_She really is adorable._

"No, thank you. But you can get those 'yummy' chocolates for Henry. I have a feeling he'll want to devour some sugar once they release him."

Emma picks up her shyness right off the floor, and colors in a shade of red. "Uh..did I say 'yummy'?" She asks, her eyes looking behind Regina, glued to the wall.

_The wall is so pretty._

_Keep looking at the pretty wall, Emma. _

Regina stares at her, as if seeing the blonde for the first time. How did I manage to hate her when she's this adorable, she thinks. She watches as Emma starts fidgeting again, her hands crossing around her body, and her face blushing furiously. She looks like a high schooler who's in love, but unable to look directly at her lover's eye. To that thought, Regina blushes.

_No way, we're just friends._

A beat or two later, "you did." Regina answers, and lets out the cutest chuckle Emma has heard so far. It seems to her that every giggle, every laugh, every smile the mayor lets out, by some magic, is even better than the one that came before it.

Emma smiles broadly then, "you're really something." Emma says under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Regina inquiries as she leans closer.

"What is going on?" Henry asks as he's being ushered by Dr. Whale into the waiting room. "Why are you guys acting all weird?"

Emma immediately halts her chuckles that she had no idea had been filling the room, and addresses her son, "hey! your mother and I are not weird," she scolds, "you're the weird one." She sticks out her tongue at him then.

The mayor just smiles, and shakes her head in amusement, "Henry, dear. How are you feeling?" She asks after a moment.

"I'm fine, just my shoulder hurts a little." He rubs the cast on his left arm, and juts out his lower lip in a pout. "But they gave me something for the pain, so I guess it might hurt more in a while."

"Just remember not to strain it, okay?" Dr Whale warns the boy from where he stands, "also, no baseball." When he receives an eye roll as a response, the doctor giggles, says his goodbyes, and strides away.

"Shall we?" Emma starts, "I'll get you and your mom home." Emma addresses Henry, then looks up at Regina for confirmation, to which she receives a nod.

* * *

"Emma, will you come check on me later?" Henry pleads as he gets out the Benz. Emma had driven them to the mansion, and was going to walk back to the field to get her car. It is almost night time, and wants to get there before it gets too dark.

"Uh..." Emma ponders in her thoughts, "I'll see what I can do, but no promises." She smiles sadly at her son then, and moves in to hug him.

Regina watches as the two finish their hug, "Henry, you go in first, let me speak with your mom for a minute." She pats her son on the back, to which she receives a gasp in return. "I'm sorry," she says.

"Who are you, and what have you done with mom?" He exclaims.

"What do you mean?" She tries but fails to hide the hurt from straining her voice.

"You just called Emma mom," he shoots at her, "you never called her that before." He adds in defiance.

"I didn't call her your 'mom', I said let me speak with Miss Swan for a minute!" She practically yells at him.

"But-"

"-No buts! Go wash up, right now!" She orders with a finger pointed towards the house. "No further discussions!"

"Fine!" He slumps his shoulders, turns around, and walks away, but not before murmuring under his breath, "you called her my mom."

Regina watches as her son goes inside the house, before she turns to face the blonde. Emma is looking away from the brunette, clearly holding back a giggle. "Don't you dare..." She warns weakly.

Emma shrugs then, looking at Regina, "I didn't say anything." She says.

Regina rolls her eyes, and looks away, but making no move to hide her smile. "Fine," she pouts. "Yes, I called you his mom. It was merely a slip of the tongue," she shrugs, looking far into the distance as if she sees something there, but then her eyes change direction, all on their on accord, and she glances back at Emma, "which if you think about it, it is true. Technically, you are his-"

Regina gets cut off by pale arms, wrapping around her body. She gasps softly, and freezes in place.

A minute passes, and she says nothing. Her brain is still trying to process what's happening. When she finally comes to, Emma's shyly retreating her arms, in which Regina grabs them forcibly, and wraps them around her body once more.

Emma rests her head against Regina's neck, "thank you," she mutters. "It means so much to me," she sighs, and tightens the embrace.

_I had so much fun today, more than I've had my entire life. _

_Thank you, Emma._

The brunette wraps her own arms around Emma's waist, and tightened her embrace, matching Emma's. "What does?" She asks in a low whisper, her brain not fully functioning at the moment.

"Receiving acknowledgment from you," Emma whispers against the older woman's neck. "My heart is literally beating out of my chest," she shyly adds.

"I'm so happy that it actually hurts."

Regina stays quiet, and sinks further into the hug, her body heat rising indefinitely, "what are friends for, right?" She finally answers, and lets out a forced chuckle. Receiving a hum as an answer, Regina continues, "why do you think Henry would practice so hard? Do you think Jackson is bullying him?" She inquires.

Emma tenses up then, and unwraps her arms from the brunette, trying to gain some composure. "Uh..maybe." She sheepishly answers, but immediately decides it's a bad idea seeing the dark expression on Regina's face.

"God, no, no he's not bullying him," she thinks of the possibility that the brunette would turn the poor boy into a frog or something, so she comes clean.

"You know something," Regina narrows her eyes, "what is it?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"N-nothing." Emma stutters, and looks away.

_Shit! I need to change the subject, I promised Henry I wouldn't tell._

"I need to go get my car, Regina. It's getting really late." She turns to leave, but suddenly feels a hand tugging on her upper arm. She turns around to face the hand's master, and sees Regina giving her a look that says explain-now-or-die.

She forces a giggle, "Fine!" she exclaims. "But I need to get my car first, then when I come back to check on Henry, I'll tell you what I know." She answers. Emma snatches her arm away from the brunette, and sprints off into the field's direction.

Regina opens her mouth to yell at her, but decides against it. The blonde is just irresistibly adorable today, and that had been her saving.

She waits until Emma is out of sight, before she gets back inside. She climbs up the stairs to check up on Henry. She opens his door, and sees that he's peacefully sleeping, fully clothed and with his shoes still on. The brunette strides to his bed, takes off his shoes, and drapes a blanket over his tiny body.

It must have been all the pain killers, Regina deduces.

* * *

On the ride back, Emma knows she's panicking. She doesn't want to break Henry's promise, but at the same time, she wants to reassure Regina that he wasn't being bullied. And after becoming friends with the mayor, keeping something from her is definitely not the wisest. Not in the least.

Tonight, Regina has to know about the kiss. She has to know that her baby son of only 11 years old, apparently has a girlfriend.

_Yeah, I really should tell her._

After the heavy moment passes, Emma comes up with the perfect plan to tell the mayor without really telling her. If Regina finds out on her own, then it can't be helped. She smirks at herself in the mirror, and notices the basket sitting in the back seat. She remembers then she had gotten apple pies for her, and for Regina. They'd have to eat it tonight, or the pies wouldn't last another day in the fridge.

Two minutes later, and she's in front of the big, white mansion once more. She steps out of her car, reaches for the basket in the back seat. "Show time!" She encourages herself as she walking up the steps to the front door.

She knocks twice, and is surprised that it takes less than a minute for the brunette to open the door. Regina has a sakura-patterned robe, loosely draped around her body; it reaches about 2 inches under her knees. Her hair is up in a pun, and she has red slipper on.

"Come in," she says, "I'm about to make dinner."

Emma smiles, walking past the brunette and into the foyer. She eyes Regina's choice of wardrobe, before she forces herself to look away.

"What are you making?'' She asks.

"Mac and cheese," the brunette answers, "I'm rather tired, and I know Henry would enjoy it." She adds shyly.

Emma shrugs then. She isn't expecting the brunette to invite her for dinner, but she does feel like she's imposing. "Alright, I'll just give you something, and I'll be out of your hair." She smiles sadly to herself, but steels her emotions in the name of strengthening their friendship.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Regina asks, sounding overly surprised even to her own ears.

The 'why don't you stay for dinner' gets stuck in her throat, though.

"I.." Emma trails off, thinking of an excuse. She doesn't want to overstay her welcome, so she thinks it's necessary to lie. "I have plans with... Ruby." She finally lets out.

"Oh..." Regina says, deciding not to show her disappointment, but failing greatly, "maybe some other time then." She adds, when she really wants to ask if Emma's sleeping with Ruby, but that's none of her business.

_But aren't we friends? _

_Don't friends talk about this stuff?_

"Mmm," Emma answers, "but I got you dessert," she holds her hand up, shaking the basket Regina's way.

Regina's settle on the basket for a moment, then back at Emma, "what is it?" She asks.

"Apple pies from Granny's," Emma smiles then, "would you like some?"

"Sure," comes the immediate answer. She smiles warmly for a brief moment, then accepts the offered basket from the blonde's hand. "In the kitchen," she motions with her head.

* * *

They walk over to the kitchen, and Emma is surprised to see three sets of plates on the kitchen island.

_Was I invited?_

_Shit, I blew it._

"Expecting someone?" Emma teases, whom she's teasing, herself or Regina, she doesn't quite know.

Regina glances back at her, raising her brows, "I was, yes. But.." she trails off then, dropping the basket on the counter, and turning to face the blonde fully, "she bailed." She finishes in a whisper, turning back around and opening the basket.

"She must be an idiot for doing so, mayor. I'll make sure to scold her the next time I see her." Emma sighs, rubbing the back of her head.

Regina smiles to herself, and goes back to taking out the pies out the basket. "I'm sure you will," She places the 2 pies on the counter, and goes looking for plates. Once she obtains them, she places the pies on two serving plates, and hands Emma one, and sets the other on the island.

"Just a minute," she motions for Emma to wait while she grabs a fork. "Here you go." She hands Emma one, and digs hers into her own pie.

"Wait," Emma stands abruptly, reaching for Regina's fork, and snatching it away. "I got whipped cream and strawberries." She informs with a soft smile plastered on her face. The blonde reaches inside the basket, and obtains the bottle of cream, and the bag of strawberries.

"Can you chop some strawberries for us?" She pleads sweetly.

Regina narrows her eyes, and shakes her head at the younger woman. "I can see where Henry gets his sweet tooth from." She turns around, and grabs a plate and a knife. "You know I think my son likes ice cream even more than he likes his own mother."

She laughs at the more-than-bold admission, trying to lessen its blow. But her tries are to no avail. The pain strikes her strong and fast, and she feels her laughter turn from genuine to sarcastic.

Emma clearly understands that Regina is obviously joking, but she can't help but feel the bang of guilt that rains upon her chest. Henry clearly favors her over his own mother. Even if Regina's the evil queen, it is still not a good enough reason for him to hate her. She, after all, treats him with nothing but love. Heck, if Emma were in Henry's stead, she'd be more than happy to have Regina as her mother.

_Eww!_

_No! Just No! _

_Thank god she's not, though._

_If she were, then I wouldn't be able to..._

_To..._

_I wouldn't be able to be 'friends' with her._

"Relax, it was just a joke." Regina turns around with the chopped strawberries in hand. "Now.." She trails as she places a couple on Emma's pie, and places the strawberry plate on the counter, "why don't you tell me what you know about Henry, I've been dying to know. I tried to ask him if anything new happened, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Uh...can it wait?" Emma looks down at her plate, and takes a bite out of her pie. She grabs the whipped cream, tilts her head back, baring her long pale neck in the process, and devours some cream straight from the bottle. She slowly chews on the dessert, and moans loudly in approval.

Regina watches the blonde with hidden, shameful desires that she didn't really care to label. Though it become harder and harder not to name these desires when she finds herself licking her lips as she watches Emma lick hers. One thought keeps crossing her mind; absolutely delicious. And she's not talking about the pie, no. She has something entirely different in mind.

Regina gulps then, "just tell me, Miss Swan." She rolls her eyes, and looks away. Feigning irritation. Well, maybe she is irritated just a tiny bit. But it's not with Emma, but with herself.

Emma believes her though, and treads carefully, "alright, don't be angry, Regina. Just give me a second..." She stares into her plate for minutes that feel like seconds, trying to think from where should she begin her story.

She rubs her hands together, and then strokes the nape of her neck. "Umm..." She looks up, gazing at Regina from under her lashes. "Do you want to play a game?" She asks, her cheeks rosy with shyness and with good reason.

Regina frowns, narrowing her eyes at the younger woman, until Emma is sure laser beams will come out and burn her to death, "hardly, Miss Swan. Just tell me..." She looks tired, Emma notes, and she really is tired.

"I can't," Emma's answer is simple, but she, too, is tired. "I promised Henry not to tell, and so we have to do this if you want to know what really was going on through Henry's mind at practice." She nods once, and takes another bite from her pie, humming gratefully, and moaning into the fork.

Regina sighs at the younger woman's ministrations, "stop that," she scolds sternly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop making out with your pie," Regina answers, looking away. She would never admit this, but Emma's making her feel something she has never noticed she's feeling till this very moment. It's something entirely new to her, but also quite old. In fact the feeling is from long, long ago that feeling it again is preposterous.

She feels something akin to desire. What sort of desire she feels? That's irrelevant. "But do tell me how this game will answer my inquiries," she flails her arms in the air, and allows them to drop to her sides.

Emma's grateful for the change of subject. She swallows then, and places her fork at the edge of the plate. "You see, we'll play...well, it's close to Taboo, only I can't really speak." She looks up, and smiles devilishly at Regina.

"I see, because you promised not to SAY anything," Regina states, rather feeling impressed with the blonde for once. She cocks her head to the side, and smirks. "Very well," she grabs Emma's fork, and digs it in her pie before taking a bite.

"Go ahead." She gestured with her hand.

Hmm.. An indirect kiss, Emma thinks.

Emma stands up then, and asks, "are you ready for me?" She doesn't know why she said that, as soon as she said it, she felt horribly embarrassed.

"Never mind," She dismisses the question with a hand gesture, "form now on, I won't be able to speak, unless you either give up, or I run out of ideas, or gestures to make you guess." She adds.

Regina nods in affirmation, and takes a seat.

Emma begins. She sticks out 3 fingers, and Regina guesses that it's 3 words, Emma nods. Then she sticks out 1 finger, and Regina smiles, "the first word."

Emma nods, and draws an arch over her stomach, over and over again, but Regina just stared at her, not getting it one bit.

"A balcony?" Emma shakes her head a no.

"An arch?" She shakes it again.

Emma draws an X with her hands, and arches her back, placing a hand on the small of her back. At this point Regina gets it, but chooses to play a little, stall a little, and tease a little. So she shrugs, "I don't know..." She bites on her bottom lip.

Emma keeps doing the gesture for five more minutes, till her shoulders slump, and she sits on the stool with a loud thud. She shakes her head, and pursed her lips. "I give-"

"Shhh," Regina reminds her not to speak, "you can't speak." She smiles at her, "now continue, someone is pregnant. I get it." She smirks at the irritated blonde, but pays no attention to the glare she receives.

Emma does the motion again, and points towards herself.

Regina frowns, "Henry?" She asks, knowing full well that the blonde indeed means him.

Emma furiously nods at that, and sticks out 3 fingers.

"The 3rd word," Regina guesses, and Emma nods again.

She presses her palms together, and kneels on the ground, slightly rocking her head forward, and backward.

"Jesus?" The mayor is confused at this point, "prayer?"

"Begging?" She gets up then, and paced around the kitchen, "did Henry beg for something?" She spits out, her voice angry and irritated. She is not about to allow her son to be in a any way a beggar. She's a queen, for God's sake. A powerful, elegant, evil queen.

Over my dead body, she thinks.

Emma locks her eyes with Regina, and shakes her head a no. She rolls her eyes then, and Regina rolls her eyes right back at Emma. "Then what the hell is it?" She asks, irritation rising up to full-on rage.

Emma gets off the floor, and sits on the stool. Without another word, she digs into her pie.

"Miss Swan, what do you think you're doing?" Regina angrily asks. She won't allow her son's mother make her in any way beg for the answer she's supposed to give verbally, rather than with a monkey-like style.

No way in hell. She's a regal queen, damn it! A powerful, elegant, evil queen. Over my dead-

She stops on her tracks when she sees what the blonde is going for, "Oh!" She exclaims. "Saying grace?" She sheepishly asks.

Emma smiles a toothy smile, and nods. She then gets up on her feet, and motions for Regina to guess again.

"He wasn't saying grace?" Regina knits her brows together as she thinks, "was he shouting grace?"

Emma bursts into laughter, and shakes her head a no. The blonde sticks out 3 fingers to remind the brunette that this is the third word. She motions for Regina to keep going.

To keep guessing.

Regina stares at Emma a deathly stare for laughing at her, and purses her lips together. She sighs then, "Henry 'something' Grace?" She finally concludes with a hesitant nod.

Emma smiles, and gives her a thumbs up. She looks down, wondering how on earth she'd be able to act out the 2nd word without looking like a complete fool. She sighs heavily, then looks up.

"Henry hates grace?" Regina guesses, thinking Emma's already acting out the word.

Emma raises her brows, and then laughs at Regina once more.

"Enough! Don't laugh at me!" The mayor spits.

Emma only laughs harder, before forcing herself to halt all laughter before the brunette turns her into a frog, or any type of inferior animal. She takes a deep breath, and purses her lips together, making a duck face.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Regina walks closer to the blonde. "A duck face?"

Emma motions with her hand a no, and stops pursing her lips to stare at Regina as she goes hysterical.

"A fish?" She chuckles.

"Nemo?" She laughed then.

"Liposuction?" She taps on the counter with her hand, unable to stop her guessing, or her laughs.

"Henry's retarded blonde mother?" She let out a throaty laugh then, and throws her head back as she does so.

Emma eyes the older woman with anger, and rolls her eyes.

"Henry did what then?" She flails her hands in the air, "I give up." She says as she looks away, still feeling a laugh form at the corners of her mouth. "I can get him to tell me later, he won't be-"

Emma cuts her off with a soft peck on her lips, making her stop all movement to stand frozen in place. She pulls away as quickly as she pushed, and stares at the brunette, completely dumfounded with herself for doing what she did. She opens her mouth a couple of times, but it falls closed every single time.

Regina can feel her mind going overrun, and she's starting to feel slightly dizzy. She glances up, and locks eyes with Emma. The older woman stares at her for what seems like hours, and then she finally nods.

"Henry kissed Grace?" She asks in a low whisper as she steps closer to the blonde, making the blonde, in return, take a few steps back.

Emma's back hits the wall as Regina steps closer. She nods then, and her eyes fall, ever so briefly, to Regina's full lips before settling on her browns, "yes..." she whispers out.

She feels the oxygen trapped in her lungs, and oddly enough, her hands are sweating as they frantically shake with excitement, fear, nervousness. She feels irritated with herself for being this weak, and she shoved her hands inside her pockets.

Regina reaches the blonde, and in one swift motion, she urgently pressed her body against Emma's. The brunette locks her eyes with the younger woman, seeking approval.

Emma blinks, and that's all the approval Regina needs, "was it like this?" She asks, barely a whisper, as she crushes her lips against Emma's in a bruising kiss. Her hands instantly wrapping around Emma's waist, pulling her closer, and at the same time, pushing herself against the full length of the blonde's body, even harder.

Emma moans into the kiss, unable to maintain her arousal. She takes her hands out of her pockets, and brings them to cup Regina's cheeks to deepen the kiss. She darts her tongue out to swipe it against the older woman's bottom lip. She swipes it a couple of times, before Regina grants access. Emma impatiently sneaks inside the brunette's waiting mouth, wantonly humming into the mayor's delicious mouth.

It's Regina's turn to moan to the contact, and she grinds against Emma once, twice, before pulling away completely to catch her breath. She gasps then as she presses her forehead against Emma's. Her hand loosening their grip on Emma's waist, but nevertheless, they remains glued there.

Emma's chest is heaving just as much as Regina's, and she has her eyes closed. Her hands lazily drop around Regina's shoulders, and hook around her neck. She takes a deep breath then, and leans in, giving Regina a firm peck on her lips.

She pulls away after a couple of seconds, "it was something like this..." She answers the long forgotten question, trying but failing to hide the arousal in her voice.

Regina leans in, and mirrors the same kiss, only hers is wetter, and far more passionate than what Emma had demonstrated. It lasts longer, and both of them moan into each other mouths, sending shivers all the way to their cores.

"Was it like this?" Regina asks, her voice barely audible.

Emma breaks away first, her hands rubbing Regina's neck in different patterns. She opens her eyes then, and locks her greens with browns, "maybe.." Emma answers, and licks her lips once, before leaning in to kiss Regina shoulder, repeatedly, leaving a wet trail along the length of the brunette's olive-toned neck.

"It wasn't like this..." Emma breathlessly says as her mouth hovers over Regina's. She gives her a chaste kiss, and then another, and then another.

Regina whimpers, and pressed harder against Emma.

"Moooooooooom!" Henry yells from where he stands atop the stairs, making the two bodies separate in an instant. Regina stands frozen, and Emma is just as frozen. Neither one of them knowing what to do, or say.

"Can I have some food!" He yells again, "I'm super hungry."

"Moooom!"

"Mom!"

"Mom?" His voice is just outside the kitchen door, "Emma?" Henry says as he walks inside the kitchen,  
"you came!"

Emma swallows, accepting her son's hug.

_Well, I was about to._

* * *

A/N:Next sets of one-shots from the LNDT series will be brand new, but they will be about these Emma and Regina.

Thank you for reading, and tell me what you think!


End file.
